Jack Smithers (Earth-616)
possibly others | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = DUCK; former ally of Captain America and Captain Kerosene | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = London | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Secret Agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Glenn Dakin; Pasqual Ferry | First = Plasmer #1 | Last = Plasmer Vol 1 #4 | HistoryText = Origins Smithers is "Britain's oldest and most brilliant spymaster." His classified knowledge goes back farther than any living agent's. He is more than a century old, being a schoolboy in 1904. World War I He was known to be an active agent as early as World War I, and was part of a group that constructed British sleeper robot agents during WWI. World War II Captain America revealed that Smithers and he were present at the liberation of Paris, during WW2, and that they "drank the Red Skull's own pastis". Smithers was also sometimes associated with Captain Kerosene and the two became very close friends. Kerosene learned that Smithers possessed a secret so awful that he could only pass it on to one other person, and only on his deathbed. Modern Era Uncovering some vague information on the Sleepers and/or Freestate Technology, Mys-Tech correctly surmised from its origins that Smithers might know more about it. They kidnapped him in order to learn his secrets. Smithers was physically and psychology tortured by Dr. Oonagh Mullarkey, who also made numerous attempts to deceive him. However, Smithers continued to see through her deceits. Frustrated, Mullarkey performed a techno-magical ritual to expel any inner goodness, so that she would be willing to be more ruthless against Smithers--this resulted in the creation of Plasmer. Ultimately, she used mind-altering drugs at life-threatening doses, and succeeded in learning how to activate the Sleepers. As she activated Tommy, Smithers was rescued by Plasmer. Smithers attempted to warn the heroes fighting Tommy, that there were two more Sleepers. However, the Ambassador, an agent of DUCK trapped him inside a sack which drained his consciousness, in order to prevent the spread of information on the Sleepers. However, Smithers was soon freed by Plasmer, and he revealed his information to them. Smithers was pleased that after Tommy's defeat, its destructive programming was wiped out, and it joined forces with the heroes against the other Sleepers. He was reunited with Captain America, and he told the whole story of Isaacs, Freestate Technology, and the Sleepers, allowing the heroes to locate the third Sleeper--Aftermath. Smithers was somehow rejuvenated by Mullarkey's various treatments, and he regained his youthful stamina and enthusiasm. Suiting up in an armored battlesuit and using an energy rifle, he and Captain Kerosene attacked Aftermath. He and Kerosene had to be saved from Aftermath's destructive power by Doorman (the mind of Isaacs living on in holographic form). After Doorman, Plasmer, and the Silver Surfer destroyed Aftermath, Smithers welcomed Tommy in joining himself, Kerosene in the others: "There'll be plenty of battles to fight for the old country!" | Powers = | Abilities = Jack Smithers is a master of espionage, with nearly a century's worth of experience. He is skilled in various forms of combat, such as Judo, Taw Kwan Do, and virtual Kung-Fu. Recently, his aged body was revitalized, giving him the strength and vitality of a much younger man. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Armoured battlesuit which allowed him to fly | Transportation = | Weapons = He used an energy rifle. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * [http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/smitherj.htm Smithers at Marvel Appendix] }} Category:WWI Characters Category:WWII Characters Category:Marvel UK Characters